WMD
WMD 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map and a single player mission and multiplayer map in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Backstory After retrieving evidence about the zombies from the Soviet Intelligence Station, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Jason Hudson are picked-up by the AC-130 that dropped them off. The AC-130 flies them back to the Pentagon so they can hand over the documents to the CIA. The CIA studies the documents and eventually learns of a Soviet facility on Mt. Yamatau. According to the documents, the facility supposably housed the German and Russian scientists that created the zombies. The CIA instucts Special Agents Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, Terrance Brooks, and Bruce Harris to secretely infiltrate the Soviet mountain facility to kill the scientists and elimate the remaining zombies once and for all. Enemies *C.C.C.P. zombies - The C.C.C.P. zombies are one of the two only enemies in the map. These C.C.C.P. zombies act the same way as regular zombies. However, there are a few differences: Because they are in an extremely cold location, their faces are blue and have isicles hanging from their ears and nose. Their outfits are the Arctic Spetsnaz uniform. *Scientist zombies - The scientist zombies wear the standard scientists clothing. Their faces are pale and cracked and do not have isicles hanging from them, their uniforms are bloody and tattered, and they only appear inside the base. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. '''Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Bowie Knife *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Gersch Device Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. A small difference is included: instead of having set destinations upon teleporting, the players are randomly taken to a room. This may be a pro or con depending on the situation. *Elevator - The Elevator in this map is similar to the one in "Five", but has a few differences. Mainly the fact that is blood stained and does not play elevator music. It costs 250 to use. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Bonfire Sale *Death Machine *Double Points *Triple Points *Carpenter *Berserker *Grim Reaper 'Perks' *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). Trivia *"WMD" means "Weapon of Mass Destruction". This being said, the map is named this because the Russians' plan for world domination were the zombies, and the zombies were studied here.﻿ ﻿﻿ Category:WMD Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith